nomoreheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
It's kill or be killed mix
"It's kill or be killed mix" is the first track from the 2008 release No More Heroes Sound Tracks: Dark Side. It is a remix of the No More Heroes main theme, "N.M.H.", and was interpreted by the Yoshioka Taku Squad. Music details "It's kill or be killed mix" provides listeners with a taste of acid jazz. A jumpy, grooving bassline bouncing along with female vocals that offer a sound reminiscent of such acid jazz acts as Jamiroquai. Appearances Albums * No More Heroes Sound Tracks: Dark Side Lyrics (Instrumental) No more heroes, it's kill or be killed Look after nobody but yourself - nothin' else to do No more heroes, no time to stand still If you are gonna be the number 1 (Travis it's kill or be killed!) He's just another kid, gonna try and go test his luck girl I know Christel, what it is you're thinkin' The boy is there for you, use him up and then throw him out He'll do what it is you're wanting You got a sexy body, LB Dollar power You got the people giving, always your own way You got a sexy body, LB Dollar power Don't look now that boy could take it away (Don't let go) What are you really feeling (or lose control) when your own at night? If i could get inside your head Do you really wanna go on living, without knowing love? Is it too late? No more heroes, it's kill or be killed Look after nobody but yourself - nothin' else to do No more heroes, no time to stand still If you are gonna be the number 1. Don't think that he can't see, with his boots and his dirty jeans now The kind of trick that I know you're pulling He's got that cheeky smile, arrogance out of every seam Is this somethin more than business? You got a sexy body, LB Dollar power You gotta keep on fighting, where others never stay You got a sexy body, LB Dollar power Don't look now that boy could take it away (Don't let go) What are you really feeling (or lose control) when your own at night? If i could get inside your head Do you really wanna go on living, without knowing love? Is it too late? No more heroes, it's kill or be killed Look after nobody but yourself - nothin' else to do No more heroes, no time to stand still If you are gonna be the number 1. Christel she got it all, the looks, the spice, the un-meltable ice, and those false compliments with her French accent No love for this Otaku assassin, pulls me up just to send me crashin Indifference is easy, if it doesn't bother you Take what you can - then leave Cos there's no more heroes, yeah, there's no more heroes Nowhere to go for your Jedi-minded egos No more heroes, yeah, no more heroes There's nowhere to go, for your Jedi-minded egos Don't let go, or lose control Don't let go, or lose control, inside your head. No more heroes, it's kill or be killed Look after nobody but yourself - nothin' else to do No more heroes, no time to stand still If you are gonna be the number 1 (3x) Trivia * The song makes a brief appearance in an early cutscene of No More Heroes, being played through a car radio as Christel escorts Travis to Dr Peace's location. ** This makes the common belief that the track originated in No More Heroes 2 nothing more than a misconception. Category:Songs from No More Heroes Sound Tracks: Dark Side